Journey to the Other World - Company of Heroes 2 x RWBY Crossover
by RaveHunter
Summary: A crossover of CoH 2 and RWBY. Hope you enjoy it.


[B]Author's Note: This crossover fanfiction is mainly made for fun, though it features some facts of the war. I have no intention of spreading ideology, politics, or anything. Just war. Sorry if I offended anyone though.

Company of Heroes 2 is a WW2 real time strategy game made by Relic Entertainment.

This is inspired by a CoH 2 made by a player of the game, Iron Hearts mission series. I hope you enjoy it.

 **A Brief History**

From time to time since the failure of Operation Barbarossa in 1941, the invading German army was losing more and more territories to the might of the Red Army. Since their loss again in the Battle of Kursk in 1943, the tide of the war was turned. The Red Army pressed deeper into the Fatherland, crushing any opposition that dares to stand in its way.

In addition to their defeat by the Allied forces in the Western Front, German armed forces were starving in manpower and resources. They gathered their destroyed combat groups and reformed them, and they launched the Ardennes Counter-Offensive against the Americans. The Americans were caught off-guard, but they eventually pushed back the Germans out of the Ardennes. The Red Army continued to advance until the heart of the Reich, thus ending the war.

This is a fictional story of Team RWBY getting stucked in Earth on WW2 timeline and forced to fight with the Germans against the Allied forces and some Wehrmacht soldiers deserting at some point during a skirmish in the Siege of Memel.

 **Somewhere in the Outskirts of Lithuania, December 1944**

A Wehrmacht convoy of three Panzer IV Ausf. J medium tanks and a halftrack escorted by two squads of Grenadiers is passing through the forest area. The vehicles are running short of fuel, but they are tasked in holding off the Soviet advance. The commanding officer decides to attack a Soviet camo in hopes of finding resources there. The German soldiers have lost spirit and hope as they have lost their comrades, suffered the brutality of the Eastern Front, and missed their homeland. But due to the SS military police and their commanding officers, they are forced to do what they do.

The commanding officer orders the convoy to stop by a crossroad. The Panzer IVs stand ready with their turrets occassionally turning left and right, scanning for any threat while the German infantrymen hide behind the woods and vehicles, also keeping their eyes peeled.

Soon, the officer shouts for a name.

"Unteroffizier Arnold Weiss!"

"Ja, mein kommandant!"

A sergeant is rushing pass by one of the tanks. He is dressed just like the rest of the soldiers except that he has a distinguishable arsenal and rank insignia from the rest of the squads. He is carrying his scoped Gewehr 43 semi-automatic rifle with his left hand while on his back is a PPsH submachine gun he took from a dead Russian soldier. He stops by the officer and salutes.

 **Historical Fact: Russian submachine guns (PPsH) are popular among the German army during WW2, being the second-most used submachine gun. Popular due to its ruggedness, 71 rounds drum magazine, and single shot feature. It was even more popular in Stalingrad, where urban environment makes bolt-action rifle too bulky and slow for close quarter fights. Seeing a German soldier with a PPsH was not an uncommon sight.**

"Arno, all of the soldiers here barely seen action. Most of our veterans are dead. You are the only one that has a great deal of experience and skill. I need you to scout ahead before our force gets discovered," the German Hauptmann (Captain) briefs him.

"But sir..." Arno starts to show a jealous expression.

"No excuses, Arno. We can't risk getting discovered."

The German soldier sighs. He's tired of it, but he has to do it.

"Jawohl. How about the convoy?"

"We'll stay here and assist you in case you meet heavy resistance. We will be watching you from here. You are going alone since we can't risk the rookies screwing this up, but I trust your capability as a good soldier. Now go."

"Ja, mein kommandant."

Saying 'yes, sir' is all he could really say to the captain. Should he rebel, the captain will probably have him shot for disobeying. He is getting sick of his commanding officer.

 **Arnold Weiss' Diary**

I joined the Wehrmacht because I was being nothing but trouble to the society. I thought I needed to redeem myself. I was enthusiastic at first, but since seeing my first action and my comrades dying beside me, I thought that I wanted the war to end soon. But no, hell continued. I survived the bitter winter in Operation Barbarossa. I put papers and underwears beneath my uniform, stole food and clothes, ammunition, weapons, everything I did to survive. And survive I did.

I thought I'm gonna die. But a girl named 'Ruby Rose' came and saved me. She brought her friends too. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long... they were like angels of hope to me. They told me that they are the Jaegers, a special operations unit of the German army. Girls of such capability... I have never seen such people before. I thought I was dreaming, but it was real. Just like the fairy tales, but much... better. Oh, and Weiss Schnee... Weiss is my last name! What a coincidence!

They told me that they weren't supposed to tell me about them and their secrets, but they told me nonetheless. Me and them exchanged stories. They told me they came from another world called 'Remnant'. Since hearing their stories, I wished I was born to their world. They were fighting an evil being called 'Salem', and somehow got stucked in this cruel world called 'Earth'.

The Reich forced and pressed them into service. They resisted, but they couldn't. They said that their Auras, semblances, and the fancy 'fantasy' stuff they possesed were gone upon entering this world. Forced to fight for something they don't like... it happened to me too since my first fight.

Without their help, I wouldn't survive the Summer Offensive of Operation Case Blue. The atrocious battle at Kursk. Or even Operation Bagration. I couldn't thank them enough. Me and them are getting tired of this war too. So I'm currently thinking of deserting with them... problem is... how?!

The SS guys and the fanatical ones in our ranks are keeping us from deserting. They ensure that we continue to fight for the Fatherland. Should one escape, he will be either shot, or hanged as an example.

God... I am unsure of what to do.

\- Arnold Weiss -

 **Historical Fact: Waffen SS soldiers are indoctrinated in the Nazi ideology. The result is that they are more loyal to the Nazi regime and goes along with their orders and beliefs more, and more fanatical compared to their Wehrmacht counterparts. This also results in reckless bravery. But of course... this also leads to more war crimes committed.** **Performance of soldiers depends on individuals and units.**

 **Ahead the Crossroad** **Two Soviet Soldiers**

"I told my mom when I was back home that we're going to see Tigers, Panthers, Elephants. She thought I'm going to visit the Moscow Zoo."

"Hah! That cracks me up, comrade!"

Arno looks down the scope of his rifle, laying down by the bushes in the woods. 'Steady, Arno. You can do it...'

But before he could fire at his two unaware preys, he hears gunshots. From the distinctive sound pattern, he could tell that it's a G43 rifle firing, which means a German shooting. Bullet goes through the first soldier's helmet, then continues to the second soldier's mouth. The two Russians instantly go down, pooling in blood.

Then, he could see Ruby coming out from behind the woods in the other side with a scoped G43. Arno comes out from his hiding, waving at Ruby.

"Ruby!"

"Arno!"

They both run to each other and they feel tight arms wrapping around their body. They are hugging each other.

"I'm so glad you're still alive, Little Rose," Arno says, his heart feeling warmer.

"I thought you didn't make it!" Ruby says.

Then, both of them let go from the hugging.

"So... two birds one stone. Nice shot, Ruby."

"You know, I'm an expert marksman," Ruby says with a wink.

"So where's the others?"

"Weiss, Blake, and Yang are on the other side, handling the Russian prisoners. I just here ensuring that they're safe. I'm gonna go back to them now."

Soon, engine sounds of the Panzer IV tanks roar and the convoy continues.

"Catch me up, okay?" Ruby says, before disappearing into the woods.

"I will!" Arno replies.

 **Continuing...**

"Arno!"

"Ja, herr kommandant?"

"Good job on securing the crossroad! Now we can press forward an attack!"

"Actually... I interrogated one of the Ivans before I killed him. He said there is an ammunition cache nearby. May I get it? Shoule be useful," says Arno, actually lying to the officer.

"Of course, Arno! That is a great work!" Says the Hauptmann happily. "Be sure to catch up with us though. No more time to waste, let's move!"

A series of 'jawohl' and 'ja, herr kommandant' are heard. The panzer commanders get inside their tanks and close the hatches, ordering their drivers to start the engines and start rolling out down the road. The Grenadiers guard the tanks from ambushes and act as spotters for the tanks while their Panzer IVs provide most of the firepower.

With the convoy leaving, Arno can now safely escape and meet up with Ruby.

Just as Arno goes into the woods, he can hear gunshots from a distance. He looks back to see a few Russian soldiers assaulting the tanks with SVT-40 semi-automatic rifles and anti-tank grenades. The Russians killed some of the men and destroyed a Panzer IV with the AT grenades before they are blown to bits by a high explosive shell from the other Panzer IV. Looks like the Russians already know they are attacking. After that, he continues to seek for Ruby as hell breaks loose.

He knew it would be a disaster for the convoy. He pities the poor recruits that are stucked dying for the Fatherland until death.

'Yup. Knew it would happen. Fucking officers...'

 **Team RWBY**

A line of Soviet soldiers, handcuffed and kneeling on the ground are being watched over by Team RWBY. The prisoners quietly talk to each other in Russian, probably talking how they escape or something. None of the girls understand Russian, but they know that the Russians would try to escape.

A Waffen SS officer soon comes out to them and starts ordering them.

"Alright, lass. We already lost a lot of men, so you girls are our only hope. Link up with the convoy and assist their assault. Kill the Bolsheviks first of course," he says.

"Well... it's obvious that we are losing the war... no German witnesses..." Weiss says cynically.

"You guys know what this means..." Ruby says smirking.

Yang pulls out her Walther P38 pistol and shoots the SS officer in the head, thus killing him. Arno witnesses this, but since he is on RWBY's side...

"Hey! I'm here!" Arno yells out.

"Hey! Glad you made it!" Yang happily greets him.

"This is our opportunity. You killed that fanatical son of a bitch. Now the convoy is ambushed. We should escape now," Arno says as he walks toward them, noting the Soviet prisoners.

"And... the Russians?"

The Russian soldiers can only look at each other in confusion. German killing German? Is this their lucky day? Ruby orders her team to release the handcuffs of the Russian soldiers.

"You all are free to go. Nobody needs to die. This war is only getting worse," Ruby says firmly.

The Russians can only nod and kneed before them, showing gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe that we are saved! We will not forget this. Come on, comrades! Let's get out of here!"

The freed Russian soldiers get back to their own frontlines, leaving Team RWBY and Arno lone in the woods.

"Okay, now how do we get outta here? We need to regroup with Jaune and his soldiers first," Ruby says.

"Arno?" Weiss points to Arno.

"Hmm... the only way to Jaune is to go pass through the battlefield itself. Which means we'll help the convoy, but we got to take care of the Hauptmann somehow..." Arno suggests.

"Let's just hope the Hauptmann is dead. Then we deal with the Russians in our way and get back to Jaune. Hopefully Jaune and the others are okay," Yang says.

"Well then. Let's move out!" Ruby yells.

 **Chit-Chat**

Yang: "I know that in your universe, a small teenager with a big scythe-rifle, purse turning to a big gun, shotgun gauntlets and stuff like that are impossible. And combat skirts... yeah, combat skirts. Next time don't even think about it, and just gush over the awesomeness. You'll feel miserable for your ancient rifle."

Arno: *sighs* "I wished I was born in Remnant... it would be awesome."

Yang: "Shouldn't wear one back in 1941 in Russia... I was FREEZING!"

Blake: "Yeah, I told you, Yang. It was cold as hell. And you ended staying in the shack, being useless, frozen Yang."

Yang: "I wanna get off this world..."

Ruby: "I miss Crescent Rose..."

 **Back to the Convoy**

Team RWBY are dressed in standard German soldier's uniform, but to each customized to fit their preference plus their original emblems. Though nobody is wearing a combat skirt, sleeveless shirt or such due to the fact that this is Earth, not Remnant. Earth has different atmosphere and cultures. While there are similarities, they are not as good as they were in Remnant since Aura and Dust are non-existant.

Ruby has a scoped Gewehr 43, just like Arno. Weiss has a scoped FG42 automatic rifle as her primary weapon. Both Blake and Yang wield the Sturmgewehr 44 assault rifle. All of them still retain their signature weapons except Ruby, because without her Aura, she can't lift Crescent Rose anymore.

No Dust, so their signature weapons are only useful as melee weapons. So their primary guns will be the ones that they use to mainly kill with.

As the group moves through the deep snow and the woods, what they see in front of them are two of the Panzer IVs being nothing but burning wreckages. Many of the German soldiers have died to the Soviet's sudden counter-attack. Only a T-34/85 and a few soldiers are lost in the Russian side.

"Hey look, it's the Hauptmann!" Arno calls out, pointing at the officer's dead body.

"Good thing luck is on our side," Yang comments, spitting at the dead officer.

Ruby looks behind the destroyed German tanks to see the halftrack still intact, but all the passengers are killed. She checks behind the vehicle just to see three Wehrmacht soldiers cowering in fear with their Karabiner 98k bolt-action rifles like cats would.

"What the hell is going on?" Ruby demands.

"The Russians ambushed the convoy. The Hauptmann died, and we're just... hiding," one of the soldiers shakingly says.

"Not a bad move, actually," Arno intervenes. "Three of you, come with me. And the fact that there are girls in our ranks? Just ignore that. Treat them like your fellow comrades."

The fresh recruits just say "Jawohl" and nods while still being confused at the situation, but they do as Arno said. "Now, who is strong and proficient enough to carry an MG42?" Arno asks one of the soldiers.

"Hans is the best," one of the soldiers points to the other.

"Dude! I mean... ja," the soldier named Hans obeys, and gets on the halftrack, detaches the MG42 and carries all the ammunition he can scavenge before joining up with the squad.

"Alright, Grenadiers! Regroup and follow me if you want to live!" Arno orders.

"Gunshots and explosions all over in that village! Let's get there quick before our guys get overrunned!" Ruby yells.

 **Village Skirmish** **Wehrmacht Units**

\- Team RWBY

\- 1x Grenadier Squad (Arno's squad)

\- 1x Panzer IV Ausf. J Medium Tank

\- 2x Grenadier Squads

\- 1x Pak 40 Anti-Tank Gun

 **Soviet Units**

\- 6x Strelky Infantry Squads

\- 3x Shock Troop Squads

\- 2x T-34/85 Medium Tanks

\- 1x M5 Halftrack (lend-lease)

\- 1x Officer

(Grenadier is a term for the frontline German infantryman while Strelky is the same but for the Soviets)

 **Village**

"Man down! Man down!" One of the German Grenadiers cries out as more of their men falls in battle.

The situation is getting worse for the Germans. They are greatly outnumbered and caught off-guard. The Soviet soldiers keep inflicting casualties with not much losses in their side. The Grenadiers are pinned down behind the walls and house as the Soviets keep advancing.

"Driver, get this piece of shit moving!" The tank commander of the Panzer IV angrily orders.

"We are going as fast as we can, sir! But the deep snow is slowing us down!" The driver says while steering the tank backward, all gears in reverse.

Before the loaded could load another shell, in front of them appears a T-34 tank coming out of the corner. Its 85mm main gun pointing at the fleeing Panzer IV.

"Scheisse! Make it quick!" Yells the commander.

"Shell loaded!" The loader yells.

Before the panzer commander can issue an order to fire, the Soviet tank fires first. Its armor-piercing shell piercing the front hull and the driver, blowing his body violently and then hitting the ammunition rack behind him, triggering an explosion. The tank burns out dramatically afterwards, killing all the crews inside.

As the T-34 tank goes pass the burning German tank, it takes a hit from the side by a Pak 40 AT gun behind a civilian car. The shot penetrates the fuel tank, thus instantly destroying the tank.

"We ate the horse, remember? Now pull!" Says the German AT gun crew.

"Why would a horse be here waiting in the battlefield?!" The second AT gun crew replies.

"Ah, screw it! Just pull!"

The two AT guns crew quickly pull the big gun back to safety before joining up with the Grenadiers to fend off the Soviets. Unfortunately, they are wiped out by flanking shock troopers while the Strelky squads are distracting the Grenadiers. Then, the shock troops storm the building with automatic fire from their submachine guns and fragmentation grenades, thus killing all the Germans.

Now it's just Team RWBY, Arno, and the three Grenadiers under his command.

L **ate to the rescue**

"Displace and follow me!" Arno shouts as he and his squad moves toward the destroyed truck for cover.

"Blake, Yang, flank them!" Ruby orders while she and Weiss are fighting from the front just like Arno.

Fire exchanges from both side. The Soviets are in heavy cover behind the brick walls and house. One of Arno's grenadiers get shot in the head, but Hans' MG42 spits out bullets at the Soviets with 1200 rounds per minute, killing a number of enemy soldiers and keeping their heads down.

Blake and Yang get to their flanks and throws a bundled Model 24 grenade at them. The grenade is basically six grenades bundled into one, producing a larger explosion. The grenade explodes and blasts out all the Soviets behind the wall, even destroying their cover with eass.

"Move! Advance! Advance!" Arno calls out, prompting the rest to move. They continue to move to more favorable positions and lay down suppressing fire at the house, pinning down the Russian infantry squads inside.

Blake and Yang get closer to throw two more bundled grenades inside. The grenades blow up with dramatic effect, blasting off almost the whole Soviet soldiers in the building and severely damaging it.

As Yang gets inside the back door, a lone Soviet soldier comes from her side and swings his shovel. Yang easily parries the swing with her Ember Celica and punches him into the wall, before pulling out her pistol and blows off his head.

Blake enters the room one by one and kills the stragglers with her Stg44. The two soon come out of the building, the rest of the Wehrmacht troops waiting outside.

"We came too late. They're all dead," Ruby says.

"Yeah. Now what?" Yang replies.

"The Russians will be attacking again. There are four directions. We should split up and cover each of the way," Blake suggests.

"Yeah, that's the only way," Ruby again.

"You three, secure this road. Me and the others will handle the other ones," Arno orders the Grenadiers.

F **irst Road -- Ruby Rose**

Arno secures the church -- the center of the village as Team RWBY spreads out and guards each direction. The church is empty, no Russian or civilian. That is good. But due to the hilly terrains, he couldn't get a good view from the top of the church. So he climbs downstairs and leaves the church.

Not long after, gunfire errupts from Ruby's position. So Arno sprints to her location to see her sniping the incoming Soviet soldiers.

"Arno!" Yells Ruby after she fires a shot.

"Yeah! I figured you need help!" He replies.

"You hear the ground crumbling? That's the sound of a tank coming. And it should be by that house up there."

"Agreed. We need to take it out before it kills us all!"

"Got any anti-tank?"

"Got a Panzerfaust on my back. Time to destroy that tank."

"Alright, we'll handle the incoming ones first. Then we go straight ahead and destroy that tank!"

Arno puts a rifle grenade on the muzzle of his rifle and launches it to the Soviet soldiers attacking, blowing them off before he and Ruby proceed. Then, they climb the steps ahead and enters the house. Arno goes by the windows to see the tank and a few Russian soldiers just several meters from his locaion. He quickly prepares his panzerfaust and fires, the rocket piercing through the T-34's armor and destroying the tank.

Ruby and Arno fires at the Russian soldiers with their G43s. Most are shot, but a few manage to get in the house. Arno picks up the disposed Panzerfaust, which is no more than a metal club now since the warhead is gone. Ruby attaches a bayonet on her rifle.

When the Soviets enter, Arno swings the Panzerfaust, hitting the Russian by the door in the face hard that it knocks him out. Ruby impales the other one from behind. After that, they go around the house to ensure that it is secured.

"I think that's all of them," Arno says.

"You should get back! The other guys might need help! I'll secure this road!" Ruby calls out.

 **Second Road -- Blake Belladonna**

Ruby remains at her spot guarding while Arno is running around helping. Arno gets to Blake's position, who is crouching behind the sandbags with her assault rifle beside her.

"Blake! I figured you need help!" Arno says.

"I scouted ahead. An M5 carrying a squad of soldiers is approaching. We need to take it out before the .50 cal gets to us," Blake says.

"Blake, I need a grenade. My plan is to use it as a makeshift mine."

"Well... I wasted my last one previously. So you should use yours."

"Ah well, damn it."

A single Model 24 stick grenade won't be as powerful as six of it bundled together. But it is enough to disable the halftrack. So he puts the grenade on the road and covers it with the snow. Then he climbs over the brick wall and take cover behind it.

As the halftrack appears, he has his sight on the grenade already. When it gets close enough, he squeezes the trigger. The round hits the grenade, triggering explosion. The blast blows off the wheel of the halftrack, making it skid and stop, immobilized. Then he turns to the gunner and fire, killing him.

"Ambush! Get off the halftrack and find cover!" Yells the squad leader as his squad climbs out of the transport.

Blake comes out from her cover and opens fire, killing some of the soldiers. While Arno provides covering fire with his PPsH, Blake closes in and wipes out the whole squad.

"Well... easier than I thought," Arno says.

"You should look for Weiss, Arno. She might need help."

"Will do. Just keep this road secured."

Before Arno could even go, gunfire errupts at Weiss' position, who happens to be fighting alongside the Grenadiers. He better get there quick.

 **Third Road -- Weiss Schnee and Grenadiers**

"Scheisse! He's dead!" Hans yells, still firing his MG42 as the other Grenadier falls in battle.

"Hey Arno, get over here quick!" Yells Weiss.

"I'm reload-"

A stray bullet from a Mosin bolt-action rifle hits him in the neck. He dies an agonizing death as Weiss continues to repel the attackers with her FG42.

"Coming!" Arno yells, manning the MG42 and loads a drum of ammo into it, before getting the machine gun operational again.

They both continue to lay down fire on the attackers until the enemies are all dead. The barrel of the MG42 has overheated. Arno searches Hana for the spare barrels just to find out that he has ran out of it.

"Damn it!" Arno cusses.

"Poor guy," Weiss pities. "You don't feel any guilt?"

"As war continued, I got more emotionless and things like this is just... normal. But yeah..."

"An officer is leading the assault. We should kill him first before we get away."

"Right. Let's get him," Arno says, unholstering his G43.

 **Assassinating the Soviet Officer**

"How hard is it to clear out the damn village?! We already have the upper hand, yet we're losing?!" The Soviet officer yells angrily at his subordinates.

"Reports said that a group of female soldiers and a few others repelled all our attacks, sir," a lieutenant says.

"That sounds unbelievable. Fascists have female soldiers? Are they so desperate that they drafted females?" The major replies.

"We have no idea, sir. But they have killed most of our men."

"This is bullshit! There is no way that-"

In a sudden, blood and brain bits are blown off to the lieutenant's uniform. The major has been shot.

"Sniper!" The lieutenant yells, picking up his PPs-43 SMG and slides into cover.

 **Arno and Weiss**

"Nice shot!" Weiss applauds.

"Haha, thanks!"

With the major killed, the Soviet's chain of command is damaged. They'll need a new commanding officer to take charge of the combat group, and it takes some time to do so. Arno and Weiss retreat back to the village as they evade the pursuing Shock Troops -- Well-trained Russian assault troops armed with arsenal of submachine guns and semi-automatic rifles, grenades, and light body armors.

After that, Arno and Team RWBY scavenge all the equipment they can get and escape from the village. Thus, their journey of desertion and linking up with Team JNR begins.


End file.
